


Almost Gone

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Lucifer, F/M, Short One Shot, potential missing scene from 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: A potential missing scene from 3x04; takes place after Marcus leaves for the hospital and before we see Lucifer on the docs.





	Almost Gone

_Lucifer walked back to his Corvette, leaving the crime scene. It was nearly midnight and he had no reason to stay. The Detective had gotten into the ambulance to ride to the hospital with the new Lt. Seemingly not caring that he had shown up, but then again why would she? He was the one who chose not to come to the crime scene. He was the one who wasn’t by her side. He was the one who almost got her killed tonight because he was the one who wasn’t there. When he left the precinct he heard Chloe adamantly tell Lt. Pierce that she would go alone to the crime scene._ _If Marcus hadn’t decided to tag along she would have been alone, shot, and with no one to call for help. She could be dead if it wasn’t for Marcus, not thanks to Lucifer. He almost lost Chloe tonight. Forever._

_A sound of a car horn brought him out of his trace, he looked up and saw the light had now turned green. Stepping on the break he turned right and pulled into the garage under LUX. Exiting the car he took the private elevator that led straight up to the penthouse. He walked straight towards his bar and poured him five healthy servings of scotch. Each time his throat burning more and more as the amber liquid rushed past. He walked out onto his balcony and looked up the stars above him, perfectly illuminated in the dark night sky. How could his father keep doing this to him....how could he keep doing this to himself? Without Chloe he has nothing, he is nothing. All this manipulation and pain was starting to eat away from the inside of him. His mind raced back to when Chloe was shot in front of him, blood coming out from her shoulder. He had rushed to her side and placed his hand on the side of her face. For the first time in his entire life, he felt afraid. He didn’t understand the feeling then but now...Mum. The poisoning. Everything. Every day he worked with her he became more afraid. Not for himself or his mortality, but for Chloe. Whenever someone pulled a gun out and aimed it at the both of them his heart stopped beating. Every time Chloe would chase a suspect down his breath would hitch, his mind racing to many conclusions._

_Downing what was left of his drink he turned and headed towards his closet. He changed his clothes and adjusted his hair, taming the curls that were unleashed during the drive over in the breezy night. He was going to find and punish whoever had almost killed Chloe. That was for certain._

“ _Once evil, always evil._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to 3x04 had me sobbing TT______TT
> 
> I just want my poor Devil to be happy, to be loved, and be with Chloe. We've got a long road ahead of us folks.


End file.
